


Midsommer theory

by Kabaneri



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Other Characters - Freeform, might be stupid, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabaneri/pseuds/Kabaneri
Summary: I don't know much, since I stopped watching the show a season or two before the first inspector came. I also am not sure if someone else thought of a similar theory, so I don't take any credits. Read if you want to.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Midsommer theory

Midsommer Murders has been airing for a LONG time. I started watching it after one of the TV channels in my country bought the rights to air it and translated it to our language. It was interesting and entertaining but since I gave up on watching TV at a later point, I never got to watch the rest and lost interest. Recently, the newest season was advertised one night while we had dinner, since my father always has to have the TV on. I was like "Wow! Another season, and so many to boot! How did they not run out of people?" and said that jokingly, then I got thinking. If Midsommer really was a 'small, quiet town' (taken from the description given on my TV), then there shouldn't be that many people and with how many accidents/murders there are, no sane person would buy a house in an area with such high death rate.

At first, I was thinking that it either must be the air or water that makes people there so prone to murder, but then that would at most mean the place being quarantined and people forcefully evicted. From personal experiences in my country, I know that the government is SERIOUS when it comes to dangerous substances. They stopped the water supply of 2 towns because some dingus had poured waste chemicals in the river, he was arrested and fined though. Then, IT came to me - the theory!

It might sound crazy but here it is:

Midsommer is NOT what it seems. It is, in fact, a representation of purgatory or the place for judgement. The reason why more and more people come is because they wound up there after dying, to be judged before going either to Hell or Heaven. The 'uncertain' souls, meaning those that fall in the morally gray area and are hard to be judged on the spot are sent there. They live there, unaware of their fate/demise, until they are judged and sent to either Heaven or Hell. Those that are 'murdered' go to Heaven, since they have not committed any crimes during their stay, those that have killed are sent to 'jail' and never seen again, since they are sent to Hell.

The 'police' are actually the guardians of the place, not letting souls escape their fate or Midsommer. They are tasked to lead the sinners to Hell. The 'new inspector' aka Barnaby is just the new angel that has been tasked to oversee the place, capture and lead the sinners to their place.

The end.


End file.
